The Party
by darlinwolfgirl6
Summary: What happens when the Head Boy  Draco  decides to throw a party without the Head girls  Hermione  knowledge? You get unexpected occurences. Chapters are shorter. DM/HG HP/PP BZ/GW ... a lot of OCC
1. Chapter 1

HG POV

It's been a week since school started and I'm already going to kill Malfoy. You see I'm Had girl and He's well Head boy. Now thanks to Lavender Brown I'm running to the common room pissed off. I know Blaise is probably there, but I don't care at the moment I just want answers. I stormed into the room.

"Malfoy!" I startled him and I was right Blaise was sitting across from him.

"Oh I see you're in a good mood. What do you need Granger dearest?"I hate when he does that (I have to remind myself he's Malfoy and doesn't like me he's just doing that to confuse you). He then dragged me in the kitchen. "Sit down and tell me what you are so mad about now."

"Well how about how you can plan a huge party, but forget to tell the one person who may want to know. Since you know I live here. What would posses you to do this?"

"Granger, it's the first Quitiage game and since it's my house against Hufflepuff… look I'm the captain and we both know that my team is the better team so would you please let me have this party. Wait how did you find out before I told you?"

"This is all for Quitiage. Lavender was talking and I over herd since she conveniently sat right beside me."

"Well, she is not coming, but you are invited and you will not feel out of water because you my dear are being joined by Ginny in like half an hour and Pansy told me her boyfriend is coming, but I don't know who that is but she said you know him and would be perfectly ok with him here. Now you are going to need something for the game today."

"And what would that be Malfoy?"

"A shirt and a handsome date."

DM POV

Her face was shock mixed with her slight blush. She didn't expect me to ask her out I know that, but I do like her. I think it would be good for us as people to forgive and forget the past.

"Did you just ask me out?" Her eyes were looking down at her hands.

"Yep. Now Granger what do you say? Look I know we haven't been on good terms in the past, but I've tried to change my life for the better."

"Sure. I mean yes I will go out with you."

"Good now come and sit with me and Blaise and wait for Ginny." I took her hand and lead her back to the common room where Blaise was talking to scratch that snogging a tall red head. Ginny was snogging my best friend. "When did this happen."

They broke apart instantly and Ginny went completely red from embarrassment. I watched as Hermione went and pulled Ginny up to her room and left me and Blaise.

"I guess I should have told you, but I have been dating Ginny since the train ride to Hogwarts."

"Yeah you should have, but I don't care as long as you don't care I'm dating Granger. Look go and Acio your old jersey and I'll go get mine. After all the ladies don't have the proper clothing to sit on our bench."


	2. Chapter 2

HG POV

What do you do when you find your best friend and your boyfriend's best friend snogging in your common room? Well you drag said best friend off for some girl talk.

"So… you and Blaise huh?"

"Yeah… are you mad?"

"Look I can't be mad cause that would make me a hypocrite."

"What do you mean…?"

"I kind of agreed to go out with Malfoy."

"Oh my god Herms this is amazing now we can both get shouted at by Ron. Haha. Now we do have one problem what to wear for the game today I mean we don't really have a good amount of green to wear."

I knew what she was talking about, we really didn't. My style my have improved along with me growing into a woman, but that didn't include any green. My trance got broken by a knock at both doors the bathroom and the one which me and Ginny just came through. I went to open the bathroom while Ginny opened the other; no surprise that we found the two guys standing there.

"Here Granger you may want this. We have to go, but Pansy is going to meet you in about an hour with her mystery man in the Great Hall." I took the shirt from him and I glanced to see that Ginny had one too.

"Thanks Malfoy. We'll be there, now go before you two are late." I watched as the two guys descended down the stairs and re-shut both doors.

"Well I guess this solves our problem of nothing to wear."

"What are going to wear with it?"

"Skinny Jeans, converse and a ponytail."

"I think that sounds good."

Gin and I got ready and then went to the Great Hall. Everyone turned and stared at us, like we had two heads. That was when Pansy came up to us.

"Why don't you two look good. Come you can sit with me and Harry."

"Harry! As in Harry Potter?" Gin and I where both in shock, we both knew Harry had a girlfriend, but didn't know who. This is great three Lions and three Snakes dating.

"Yeah, look we just didn't want anyone to freak out and seeing as you two are also dating snakes we thought this would be a good time to go public."

"That's great. At least we can all be happy." Gin was right there we all did seem a lot happier this year.

We sat down beside Harry at the Slytherin table. It wasn't as awkward as much as I thought it would be. People were staring, but when were they not staring at Harry Potter and his friends. He was not dressed in Gold and Red, but Silver and Green like me and Gin.

"So Herms I've known you liked him since third year, but how did this happen?" Harry is always being protective while also embarrassing me.

"Harry you don't have to embarrass her, I knew Draco was going to ask her out today. By the way you don't have to be embarrassed because I know that he's liked you since you punched him in the nose." Pansy was acting like we've been friends for years and it was so nice. Ginny and Harry were the only two that knew I liked Draco, now thanks to Harry half the Slytherins and nosey Ravenclaws knew. The next thing I knew Lavender Brown came up to us with a camera.

"Oh this is good. Way too good. Who would have known that the prude, the way to over published hero, and the ginner bitch are dating the two hottest guys in school plus their slut?" As Lavender was finishing her sentence I saw Daphne and Astoria Greengrass come over turn her around and punch her square in the face and ribs. Knocking her on her butt. Harry wrapped an arm around Pansy and then the sisters took a look at us and then back at Lavender.

"You come over here again Brown and make fun of our friends. Yes, that includes Harry, Ginny and Hermione. We will personally; along with the rest of our friends who are getting ready for the game will hex you into the next dimension." Daphne said with so much power that everyone in the room looked and then it was her sister's turn that was just as powerful with her voice and a little less selective with nice words.

"We should be calling you the slut and bitch you fucking gossip absorbing whore." At this Snape appeared behind the two sisters. He then gave them along with Lavender detention. Only Gryffindor lost 20 points, but I wasn't even upset.

DM POV

I was getting my team pumped up. Blaise couldn't stop smiling. I was glad we could all finally be happy.

"Ok today we are against the weakest house. Hufflepuff will be the warm up for the other house. What ever happens we keep our heads up and don't ever let your opponents know you're happy. Game faces people. Now let's enjoy our first game."

Every one looked at me like I had two heads because I wasn't being the same mean captain I was usually. I let every one go, but Teddy came up to me.

"Dude did you shag a girl before you came here or something?"

"Not exactly. I am dating an interesting girl now though."

"Well I hope she is smart enough for you. I hope to see you with her tonight."

"Oh you will Nott. Who are you bringing to the party?"

"Astoria, I asked her out on the train when you went to the heads compartment. She introduced me to her sister's best friend other than her. Her name is Luna Lovegood. I know what happened to us keeping to ourselves. Well I guess its time for the game. Let's slaughter the Puffs."

I couldn't help but laugh at Teddy. He was seemed a lot happier too. He always had a knack for telling me extra details to facts that weren't needed from the question. I followed him out to a full crowd. I searched the crowd until I found her. She was staring at me and I could see worry in her eyes and then I noticed she was sitting between Pans and Ginny and Potter was sitting next to Pans holding her hand. Oh this is great three Lions dating three Snakes. I get on my broom and winked at Hermione who blushed and put her face in her hands. I laughed a little.

"Alright team let's do this."

The game started and I was flying faster than ever. I knew the other seeker had no chance at keeping up with me now. The team was doing their job and got us ahead by 80 points and then the snitch appeared in front of me and I raced toward it barley catching it, but did. I ended the game within an hour which is short for a game, but we are playing the Puffs so what ever. After the game I saw her smiling at me. I flew up to her.

"So Miss Granger, see something you like?"

"I don't know?" She walked up to the edge of the stand for she could be face to face with me. At this point people were starting to stare and all I could do was smirk. "Oh now I can see my very handsome boyfriend that scares me half to death flying around like a madman."

"You were worried about me?" I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm going to the change room but I'll meet you back at the common room, and yes Pans and Ginny can come and get ready with you." I said with a slight smile.

"How did you know I was going to ask …?"

"Well I know my girlfriend. Now I will see you later." With that I fly down to the ground to meet Blaise at the same time he must have been talking to Ginny. He slapped me on the back as we entered the change room.


End file.
